


Tous les matins du monde

by Aelig



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura étudiante à l'université, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Modern AU, Romance, Shiro est prof, où Shiro aime les matins
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: "Shiro adorait les matins. Il y avait une multitude de raisons à ça – la beauté du paysage à ce moment-là en était une, sûrement. [...] Et puis, bien sûr, la meilleure raison d'entre toutes – la jeune femme allongée à ses côtés." - UA, Shallura.





	Tous les matins du monde

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
> J'espère que vous allez bien ! :3
> 
> Encore une fois, un OS écrit il y a quelques temps, mes débuts dans le fandom ! Le Shallura a été le premier couple que j'ai shippé dans le show, croyez-le ou non ! 
> 
> Attention, il n'y a que du fluff par ici :3c
> 
> Bonne lecture ! <3

Shiro adorait les matins.

Il y avait une multitude de raisons à ça – la beauté du paysage à ce moment-là en était une, sûrement. Et puis, bien sûr, le fait qu'au réveil, encore allongé dans son lit, et que la journée qui venait s'offrait tout entière à lui, il avait cette sensation qu'il pouvait attraper le temps du bout des doigts, le déliter et l'étirer à l'infini – comme si tout était encore à faire et que rien ne pouvait s'achever, pas encore. Cette impression de plénitude qui l'envahissait, savoir qu'il pouvait rester emmitouflé sous sa couette encore un instant, aussi – pas qu'il soit particulièrement flemmard, mais c'était toujours agréable, surtout en hiver.

Et puis, bien sûr, la meilleure raison d'entre toutes – la jeune femme allongée à ses côtés. Elle se réveillait toujours après lui, alors même si ça pouvait sembler étrange, il prenait le temps de la contempler, un instant. Parce qu'elle était belle, magnifique même – mais était-il vraiment objectif ? – et que souvent, il ne parvenait à croire en la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir à ses côtés. Sa peau mate tranchait avec ses cheveux si pâles qu'ils en paraissaient blancs, et il savait que ses paupières encore fermées cachaient deux iris dans lesquels il se noyait volontiers. Oh, rien que ça la rendait unique – du moins, il le pensait, mais encore une fois, il n'était pas la personne la plus objective du monde. Mais ses traits fins, son corps si bien proportionné, son rire clair, ses mèches rebelles, ses oreilles un peu pointues – tout était si  _adorable_  et  _parfait_ , chez elle.

Certes, il était surtout totalement et désespérément amoureux pour penser ainsi – mais eh, il avait bien un peu raison tout de même, non ?

Ce qu'il adorait encore plus, c'était la manie qu'avait Allura de se blottir contre lui la nuit, alors qu'ils étaient encore tous les deux endormis. Étrangement, ça lui donnait encore moins envie de se lever, bien qu'il sache parfaitement avoir tout un tas de tâches à accomplir – mais sincèrement ? Rien ne pourrait jamais le détacher du spectacle d'Allura se réveillant doucement dans ses bras. Vraiment, rien. Pas même une invasion extraterrestre – quoique, on viendrait certainement le déranger en fanfare si ça arrivait.

Et alors qu'il la sentait se réveiller contre lui, en frottant son petit nez dans son cou et en respirant un peu plus fort, se serrant encore plus contre lui pour échapper aux rayons agressifs bien que matinaux du soleil, il se disait inévitablement qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber plus amoureux d'elle encore.

(Et puis, Allura disait ou faisait quelque chose de tellement  _elle_  et son cœur sombrait encore un peu plus dans l'océan d'amour qu'il pouvait ressentir à son égard – mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se répéter cette même phrase tous les matins.)

Souvent, elle faisait exprès de traîner un peu plus longtemps, en se blottissant bien contre lui – elle était bien moins du matin que lui, et elle adorait tellement être dans ses bras, comme lui aimait la tenir contre lui, d'ailleurs. Il savait qu'elle s'était correctement réveillée parce qu'elle avait ce sourire, un peu taquin, qui flottait sur ses lèvres et qui lui donnait un peu trop envie de les dévorer encore et encore de baisers. Bien sûr, au bout d'un moment, il essayait de se lever – parce que eh, il avait une douche à prendre, un petit-déjeuner à préparer, un travail qui l'attendait, aussi. Mais bon – Allura avait toujours des techniques très efficaces pour le retenir encore un peu au lit.

Bien sûr, il finissait par se lever – certes, un peu à contrecœur, mais il le faisait tout de même. Après tout, il avait eu un réveil des plus agréables, et c'était une routine qu'il adorait absolument. Quitter sa colocation pour s'installer avec elle avait été la meilleure idée de sa vie – après avoir accepté le rendez-vous qu'elle lui avait finalement proposé, agacée de devoir attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas.

(Qu'il n'avait jamais été prêt à faire. Finalement, il pouvait bien donner autant de conseils qu'il le pouvait pour se lancer en amour, il n'était pas capable de le faire lui-même.)

Vérifier ses cours pendant qu'il mangeait était l'un de ses rituels du matin, aussi – et Allura qui s'installait en face de lui relisait les siens, et c'était amusant en soi, un peu ; lui qui était prof vérifiait les cours qu'il donnait à ses collégiens et elle révisait ses cours de sciences politiques ou d'économies, parce que eh, elle n'était encore qu'étudiante. Et ça lui faisait vraiment étrange parfois, surtout sachant qu'ils n'avaient pourtant pas tant d'années de différence que ça. Mais la vie était ainsi faite, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce n'était pas lui qui allait protester – rencontrer la femme de sa vie et juste pouvoir être  _avec elle_  lui suffisait amplement et le remplissait de ce bonheur étourdissant dont il ne voulait se débarrasser pour rien au monde.

Oui, être amoureux et garder les pieds sur Terre s'avérait parfois bien difficile. Heureusement, Allura et lui étaient deux personnes relativement rationnelles et réalistes, aussi ne pas se perdre dans les étoiles devenait plus simple.

Bien sûr, tellement de choses auraient pu mal tourner, pouvoir juste être ensemble avait été si difficile. Ses parents à lui étaient plutôt détendus et okay avec ça, ce qui était plutôt un soulagement – mais ceux d'Allura ? Après les avoir rencontrés – très brièvement – il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle était partie vivre chez son oncle, loin, très loin de son pays. Elle était d'origine indienne et là-bas, l'habitude, notamment dans les hautes castes dont sa famille faisait partie, c'était les mariages arrangés. Elle avait tout plaqué lorsqu'on avait voulu la fiancer et sa détermination n'avait fait que se renforcer lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré – c'est ce qu'elle lui disait, le peu de fois où elle en parlait. Ses parents avaient très mal accepté le fait qu'elle refaisait sa vie, avec un autre homme que celui qu'ils lui avaient choisi – ça l'avait tellement fait culpabiliser, au début. Ça lui donnait l'impression que c'était de sa faute, si Allura s'entendait si mal avec ses parents.

(Ceci dit, ils reprenaient doucement contact, et ça le faisait soupirer de soulagement. Allura avait beau lui répéter encore et encore que ce n'était pas de sa faute, la culpabilité restait là.)

Mais ils étaient ensemble, et eh, qu'est-ce qui comptait vraiment à part ça ? Ça le rendait bêtement, stupidement heureux, le faisait sourire rien qu'à y penser, lui donnait envie de se donner à fond, oui, sûrement. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre tout ça – encore moins de la perdre elle. Il l'aimait trop, beaucoup trop pour ça. Et pourtant, il était tellement timide, en amour – il avait bien mis des  _mois_  à pouvoir l'embrasser sans rougir comme un adolescent, et même aujourd'hui il ne s'y risquait pas en public. Juste le simple fait de lui tenir la main dans la rue l'emplissait d'une chaleur intense qui ne voulait se déloger de son estomac.

Mais dans l'intimité, il se permettait de se laisser aller, un peu plus – d' _oser_. Il prenait un peu plus l'initiative de leurs baisers, et attraper son visage entre ses larges mains pour juste poser ses lèvres sur les siennes étaient sans aucun doute l'une des choses qu'il aimait le plus faire au monde. La prendre dans ses bras un instant, sans qu'il n'y fasse vraiment attention et en essayant de ne pas se laisser aller à ses rougissements non-intentionnels, aussi. C'était juste tout un tas de petites choses qui le faisait se sentir bien, tellement bien – juste comme ces matins.

(Et parfois il se dit que c'est si bon d'être amoureux, même si ça rend stupide face à la personne aimée.)

Alors, malgré cette routine qui prenait doucement place à chaque nouveau lever de soleil, lorsqu'Allura se blottissait tendrement dans ses bras, Shiro n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre qu'à  _le matin est le plus beau moment de la journée_.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu !
> 
> Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! <3


End file.
